legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow's Skills
Battle Skills Heal Touch This is randomly activated, based on Shadow's Skill stat. When healing someone and activated, he will restore a decent amount of HP back. The amount healed back would be based on his Magic Stat. Beserker Activation based on his Skill stat, Shadow's Defence will increase tremendously as time goes on during the battle. After increasing itself three times, he will land critical hits for his next few strikes, tripling in power. Ultimate Move His Ultimate Move consists of all sorts of dark attacks forced into one caused by the waves of his axe. It will be available based on a separate gauge for his Ultimate Move. There's a chance that Beserker or Heal Touch would activate right after the attack. Fire Solar Flare- He leaps up into the air and raises his axe. A flaming whirlwind of fire appears soon after raising the axe and he leaps down and strikes out at the enemy. Once after striking down, the head of the axe pops off and is thrown straight through the enemy still filled with flames. Valflame- Crashing his axe down on the ground, flames shoot out from all directions originating from the swing of his axe. More balls of fire appear from the air and crash down, causing the flames that are shot to explode. Water Blessed Drops- After taking a few swings at the Risen and throwing the head of the axe, the head returns to the staff of it. His axe switches to a staff and he raises it into the air, and crashing pools of water rain down upon the enemy. Splashing Strike- A rush of water shoots out of his axe as he points it at the enemy. The rush of water evolves into a large wave and sweeps the enemy out of the wave, while more and more shots of water splash it in all directions. Earth Mass Destruction- Throwing the head of his axe towards the enemy, it whirls around it. The axe turns into a brown type of stone and it starts to spin around. Spinning rapidly, huge craters of rock start to appear from the newly formed axe and rain down upon the foe. Ground Punishment- A brown glow appears around Shadow and goes towards the enemy. The brown glow surrounds the enemy down on the ground and the ground below disappears underneath the enemy, causing the enemy to go down below. Earthly Protection- Putting his hands together, a huge wall of earth appears from underground and attacks any nearby enemy, by either sweeping it off into the air, or crashing it down below, creating large chasms. Wind Spinning Wind- Spinning around, taking his weapon with him, his axe turns into a staff. Pointing the staff into the air, a spiraling wind shoots out from it and into the air. The wind forms into a Tornado and sweeps the fiend away, as it gets trapped inside. Whirlwind- Taking his axe and swinging it around the air, he continues to do so multiple times and vaccuum waves of wind appear and swirl around him. It blasts out any nearby fiend. Storming Mist- (One of the strongest.) Pointing his axe up into the air, the whole area starts to turn into a greyish green color. Winds are forming everywhere and each wind is sharper than the rest and cuts through the enemy. Air thrusts and turbulences appear too, and explode into a mist, taking everything out with it. Ice Howling Blizzard- Landing one strike from above on the enemy, and two more right and left, creating an X, the X turns into a multitude of ice shards that are blown from it. The X blows the enemy away, and as it blows it away, the shards repeated stab and jab at the foe. Frozen Strike- He throws the axe head off of the rod and it turns into a shard of Ice that pierces through the enemy and comes back to the rod, and reverts back to a normal Axe. Beast Shard- Shards of Ice appear around him and circle. They shoot out and form a beast with the Ice. The beast roars and the Ice shards all explode and strike the enemy along with it. Thunder Electro Strike- A ball of electricity is formed after Shadow makes a hand motion. It forms in his hands and grows with more and more sparks. Finally, he slams the ball into his axe and it explodes and is released onto the foe and creates a chain reaction of explosions. Thunder Fang- Launching another electro ball into the air from his axe, it is released into multiple strands of lightning. The lightning forms into a giant fang made of thunder. The fang opens up and goes over to the foe and closes, and the electricity is dispelled. Thoron- Raising his axe that turned into a staff up into the air, thunder crashes down from the skies, and forms a circle around Shadow. The circle is transferred to the enemy and surrounds it and bolts are crashed down everywhere, sending the enemy to nothingness. Steel Divine Requiem- Crashing his axe down to the ground, a silvery type of light appears inside his axe and starts to overflow with aura. Multiple beams of the silvery light starts to swirl around around him and they turn into sharp needles and are thrown at the enemy. Rising Punishment- Jumping up into the air, a silver aura appears as he raises his axe and he lands a blow on the enemy, and the silver aura explodes. Lunar Wing- The moon appears behind him and grey wings appear from behind and are powered by the aura in his axe and fly around him. He points his axe at the enemy and the wings rush toward the foe, swarming and surrounding with the wings. Darkness Demon Seal- A dark shadow appears behind him, and demonic eyes appear in the shadows. The shadow stretches out towards the foe and traps it, the eyes start towards the foe as well and the whole thing explodes when Shadow raises his axe. Demonic Thrust- After striking multiple times with his axe, a darkness starts to appear and grows bigger and bigger with each strike. As the darkness grows larger than Shadow himself, it all rushes towards his axe and he lands a large blow and it all dissolves into nothingness along with the enemy. Dark Radiance- A dark spiral appears around Shadow and remains around him as he attacks, boosting his Strength and Skill and it always appears whenever he lands a hit with it. Dual Death- A type of Demon-like monster appears when Shadow puts his hands with his axe together, summoned by him. For the rest of the battle, it copies whatever Shadow does. Devil's Maw- Swinging his Axe around once, it creates a dark void that overwhelms the victim, and it whirls around it. He swings his axe more and more times, and dark pulses shoot out and relentlessly attack the enemy and send it in all directions, never stopping once. Light Sabering Light- Raising his Axe that turns into a Staff into the air, light rays appear in the air and rain down upon the enemy, crashing like raindrops. Holy Lance- Twirling his Axe around, a light type of force appears around him in a light circle and multiple rays shoot out. The light rays attack the enemy, but swarm up and form a lance of light which crashes down onto the circle and causes it all to explode. Rising Twin Dragons- (One of the Strongest) His Axe is stabbed onto the ground, and instead of pillars of rock appearing, light beams appear instead. It creates a circular patter on the ground, and white pillars of light appear from above and crash down below. His Axe floats into the air, and in hishands, are two extremely bright circles of light, and she crosses her hands, and white serpent dragons of light appear. They spiral around the axe and cause the sword to light with darkness. Afterwards, the dragons go around the circle and the beams of light, and the dragon mouths open, and white meterors of light appear and crash down everywhere, and the screen cracks while turning black. (Note: This attack is the same as Skye's, and the two can actually activate them at the same time to deal double the damage. This attack can only be unlocked in a Side Quest.) Healing Heal- As the user's weapon lights up a green aura, a small ball of green appears onto the healed person and restores 30% of their HP. Healing Wind- The same green aura appears, but a circle occurs along with it in a circular pattern. It floats around the healed person and spins around. Restores 45% of HP Healing Storm- A larger green aura appears, but a ball of it scatters around and whirls around in a circular motion. This can go around many different people and heals 70% of HP, being able to heal many people at once. Healing Vortex- A green magic circle that glows appears in front of the user, but extends throughout the entire area of the battlefield. Faint rays of green appear around all the party members. It heals 90-100% of the HP, being able to heal many at once. Cure- A white type of light appears on the user. This technique heals any status alignments. Recover- Larger light appears on user and to the wounded. Stronger version of Recover, also heals a bit of HP and can be done on multiple party members. Barrier- A blue type of force field is casted onto the person. Aids the user in boosting statuses of themselves or other team members. Life- Multiple colored auras appear from above and surround the victim. Resurrects a member of the team if KO'ed and HP is gone. Restores 25% of HP. Restore- Multiple colored auras appear around everyone and help out anyone KO'ed. Stronger version of Life. Resurrects multiple members of the team if KO'ed and HP is gone. Restores over 75% of the HP, depending on the user's magic status. Nullify- Red type of aura swirls around the victim. Remedies any type of spell done to lower the status. Glow- A brighter, stronger red aura appears around the victim(s). Stronger version of Nullify, and done on multiple ones. Scan- An automatic type of camera/computer thing appears made of aura on the screen and reveals everything. Reveals the enemies' HP bar, weaknesses, etc. Good for boss battles.